Wind Aquario 100HF/S
is an Attack-Type Beyblade released as part of the Hybrid Wheel System, but it is only obtainable as the prize Beyblade in the Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S. It contains no Metal Wheel. It was first released in Japan on May 23, 2009 for 864¥. Hasbro released this Beyblade with the Metal Wheel equivalent of Wind, Storm, as Storm Aquario 100HF/S. Face Bolt: Aquario Energy Ring: Aquario Light Wheel: Wind Spin Track: 100 Performance Tip: Hole Flat/Sharp Variants * Storm Aquario M145Q – Hybrid Wheel Reshuffle Set (Attack & Balance) (Clear Red) * Rock Aquario 125SF – Faceoff: Pegasis Tornado Wing * Cyber Aquario 105RF - Beyblade Deck Attack & Defense Set (Light Blue) * Storm Aquario 100HF/S -Beyblade: Metal Fusion (Dark blue) * Dark Aquario 100HF/S -Fusion Wheel Change (Dark blue) Gallery Toyline Image:0WindAquario.JPG|Wind Aquario Image:01WindAquario.JPG|Wind Aquario side view Image:005WindAquario.JPG|Aquario Clear Wheel Image:06WindAquario.JPG|Aquario Clear Wheel Image:02WindAquario.JPG|100 Track Image:03WindAquario.JPG|HF/S (Sharp Mode) Image:04WindAquario.JPG|HF/S (Hole Flat Mode) Anime Image:Water Anime.PNG|Wind Aquario 100HF/S in the anime. Manga Image:StormAquario MANGA.PNG|Wind Aquario in the manga. Overall Wind Aquario 100HF/S is a valuable prize Beyblade, but is predominantly a novelty gimmick Beyblade; HF/S is not currently competitive and by no means necessary in achieving success. However, its Clear Wheel is advantageous for most types of combinations, and consequently makes this Beyblade or any other Beyblade with Aquario a must-have. Trivia *Wind Aquario 100HF/ S is only obtainable through Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/ S, where it is the "rare" (or prize) Beyblade. Hasbro released this Beyblade with the Metal Wheel equivalent of Wind, Storm, as Storm Aquario 100HF/S. *Because Aquarius is the water bearer, Aquario's beast is the water itself (Beasts glow when they appear so that means that the water used in the Attack "Infinite Assault" is the beast because the water glows). *Aquario is the only Beyblade which its beast have no main or solid body because it's body is water. *In the anime and the Japanese mold, the Facebolt sticker on Aquario has "AQRO" but in the Hasbro version, they have put "Aquario" on it instead of "AQRO". *On the original box of Aquario, the code paper shows a picture of Gingka and his other friends. But on the 3 pack with Aquario, Flame Bull and Cyber Pegasus, it shows a picture of Hikaru. *Storm Aquario is one of the three Metal Fusion Attack Beys that use Storm. The other two are Storm Pegasus 105RF and Storm Capricorn M145Q. *Aquario and Capricorn are the only Metal Fusion Attack Beys with a Storm Fusion Wheel which have gimmicks, HF/ S and M145. *Hikaru shares an Aquario bey with Mei-Mei, Mei-Mei having an Aquario 105F. *Aquario is able to be called part of the Maximum Series due to HF/ S being the tallest performance tip. *It is the first and only Beyblade to feature the 100HF/ S. *Storm Aquario is one of many beyblades to never have shown it's beast in the anime. *The bottom, HF/ S, functions like L-Drago Destroy's F:S, except F:S is automatic. *It is the only Bey to have a performance tip that changes, as well as it's height. Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Category:Beyblade Category:Must-buy Beyblades